


Don't Break My Heart Scotty

by Amina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amina/pseuds/Amina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1980s au in which Scott is a jock and Isaac is a hapless nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break My Heart Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf nor do I own the songs used. The songs used are Dancing with Myself- Billy Idol, Pour Some Sugar on Me- Def Leppard, Take on Me- A ha, Love is Strange- Mickey and Silvia, Like a Virgin- Madonna, and Mickey- Toni Basil. This was requested by scottmchottie on tumblr. I also made a playlist to go along with this fic. http://8tracks.com/bluesneakers/1980s-au  
> The track listing is the same as it is in the fic so you could listen along if you'd like.

 

As Scott blasted Billy Idol's Dancing with Myself and laced up his Chuck Taylor's, he knew the new school year would be his best one yet. For once in his life, he found something he was good at, basketball, and that just so happened to be something that was cool. So, by some crazy random happenstance, Scott found himself, and his friend Stiles by association, hanging out with the cool kids. It was really quite remarkable, as only a few months before they had just been average dudes that guys like Jackson Whittemore wouldn’t even give a second glance to. Scott chugged a pepsi free and swung his bursting duffel bag over his shoulder. His mother hated when he skipped breakfast in favor of soda, but she was at work and couldn't tell him otherwise.

Stiles rolled up in his dad's old station wagon. It wasn't exactly the most radical car on the block, but it got them from point A to B, and it always won over the kids who took the bus. Stiles babbled on about Lydia Martin, the girl he had been in love with since kindergarten. Scott didn't have the heart to tell him, once again, that she was dating Jackson and that she was way out of his league. However, Scott mused, maybe Stiles did have more of a chance with her now that they were in cahoots with the big fish in school. Scott turned on Stiles' radio to drown out the loud pining and managed to catch the end of Madonna's new song.

“Oh dude, didn't the video for that premier on MTV last night?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded. Stiles had a bit of a soft spot for the queen of pop.

“Yeah, but I didn't catch it. My mom hoarded the tv for the night. She's allowed I guess. She had a rough day at work,”

“Damn,” Stiles said quietly, but Scott couldn't tell if he was referring to Madonna's new video or Lydia's ass which came into view just as they pulled into the school parking lot. Stiles rolled down his window as he parked. “Hey Lydia, loving the side pony tail,” he called, but Lydia just ignored him. “Another year being ignored by Lydia I see,” Stiles sighed. The pair spilled out of the car into the busy parking lot. Unfortunately, Scott only had art class with Stiles. It was arguably the best class to have with Stiles, but Scott thought his best friend would have made his other classes more interesting.

English and algebra went by quickly enough, but his government teacher droned on about what President Reagan was up to in an attempt to seem hip and cool. Scott just tried to keep his eyes open throughout the lecture. Maybe what he was saying was actually interesting, but Scott was preoccupied with his next class: gym. In gym, Scott could showcase his athletic skills. He normally wasn't one to brag, but he couldn't help but be proud of the work he had done over the summer. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

Scott sprinted to the locker room to change into his gym uniform, but to his disappointment, they weren't playing basketball today. They were playing dodgeball. Normally, his and Stiles' strategy for dodgeball was to get hit early and avoid any embarrassment. But Scott was feeling confident.The gym teacher had splurged on a boombox over the summer and was currently playing Pour Some Sugar on Me at maximum volume. The song gave the game a life or death feeling to it, and Scott found himself going all out for it. He teamed up with Jackson and only felt a little bad when they tag teamed a kid with a broken arm.

“Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on / Livin' like a lover with a radar phone” The radio called. Scott decked a short squat kid with the red rubber ball. He and jackson shared a high five.

“Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp /Demolition woman, can I be your man?” He raised his arm to clock another unsuspecting victim and take the glory for his team. But Scott's eyes locked in on a tall lanky kid across the line.

“Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light/ Television lover, baby, go all night,” The kid's skin was pasty against the tiny bright red shorts he wore, and the Beacon Hill's gym t-shirt looked like a tent. Every time he looked up, he had to push his thick black framed glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Messy curls framed his face.

“Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet/ Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah,” Scott shouldn't find this kid attractive.

“Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up/ Break the bubble, break it up” The kid looked up, following the trajectory of a kickball. Scott felt his heart rate speed up. The boy jumped out of the way, exposing a strip of skin on his stomach just as the music crested with:

“ Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love,” and Scott swore he had never identified with that song as much as he did in that moment. Jackson snapped Scott out of his drooling trance with a snide remark.

“Oh man, look at that nerd. He's totally dead,” Jackson laughed, raising his arm and aiming at Scott's new fixation.

“Why? He's not doing anything,” Scott found himself defending the boy. Jackson quirked an eyebrow.

“Uh, even his face is insulting,” He chuckled, hurling the hard rubber ball without a second thought. The ball seemed to hit the boy in slow motion, knocking him off his feet, smashing his glasses, and breaking his nose. Scott's mind shut down as blood trickled down the boy's face. He appeared at his side without remembering how he got there. He mumbled a quick “nurse” to coach Finstock, throwing the kid over his shoulder and sprinting to the tiny room down the hall. Scott set him down on top the squeaky plastic beds. The nurse hurried over and tended to him, assuring Scott that in fact, no, his nose was not broken, but it would still need to heal and the patient would have to rest for ten minutes. The boy sat quietly, avoiding eye contact with Scott.

“Are your glasses okay?” Scott asked. The boy looked startled, but he did examine his glasses. He shrugged.

“No, they broke, but I can just tape them back together. No big deal,” he held the pieces in his hands.

“You don't seem very concerned that someone almost broke your nose,” Scott noted. The taller boy burst out laughing.

“This is nothing. I think this is the fifth time Jackson has given me a bloody nose in dodgeball. I've gotten used to it,” he sat thinking. Scott couldn't bring himself to speak. It was so sad that this kid had to live like that, but he seemed to be making the best out of it. He looked up at him, making eye contact for the first time. The sight of those big blue eyes almost stopped Scott's heart.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Scott asked once more.

“Why do you care so much?” He asked defensively. It was a good question. Why did Scott care so much about some random nerd? Sure, he was a cute random nerd, but this was a little much. Scott shrugged truthfully.

“I'm Scott by the way,” he offered. The other boy smiled.

“Isaac,” he answered. Scott couldn't help but let a grin spread from ear to ear.

“McCall, gym is over, are you coming?” Jackson asked, poking his head into the nurse's office. Scott shot Isaac an apologetic look before jogging back to the locker room. He decided to forego the shower since he only played dodgeball for ten minutes and used the extra time to reflect on his life decisions. He definitely liked Isaac a little too much which was not going to be good for his new reputation as jock superstar galore, so he decided the best plan would to be completely avoid the boy.

Stiles sat with him at lunch looking mad. Apparently, there was a substitute filling in for the pregnant Mrs. Blake for his English class, and he was not the nicest teacher out there.

“He refuses to call me Stiles dude. Do you realize what that means? It means he says my real name all the time! God it's so annoying, and everyone always laughs when he says it, not that he even pronounces it correctly,” Stiles huffed. “And he thinks he's so cool with his scruffy beard and muscly arms and stern expression...,” he trailed off. Scott couldn't help but giggle.

“Sounds like you like him,” he commented. Stiles looked horrified.

“Are you kidding? Of course I don't like Mr. Hale! I don't like Mr. Hale in the same way that I don't like dogs biting off my hand,”he complained, angrily ripping off a piece of the beef jerky he was eating. After he had calmed down, he asked Scott about his first day back so far.

“It's been okay I guess...,” he said, leaving out his encounter with Isaac. As soon as he thought the boy's name, he appeared walking towards their table, waving. Scott rubbed his face with his hands. Of course, he was dressed in the nerdiest clothing he had ever seen. Isaac had exchanged his gym clothes for a pair of tweed pants, a white dress shirt, and suspenders. Stiles followed Scott's gaze to the walking monstrosity.

“Holy shit, what the hell is that?” Stiles asked, quietly. Isaac slid in next to Scott, spilling some of his soup on the table.

“Hi Scott, I just realized I never said thank you for what you did today,” He said good naturedly. Scott refused to look at him. Stiles gave him a look like he had three heads. Isaac didn't get the hint and kept talking. “Not many people talk to me y'know, and it was so nice of you to do that and...”

“Isaac shut up,” Scott said suddenly. Isaac recoiled.

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Shut up. We're not friends. I just didn't want you bleeding out on the gym floor that's all. Please go away,” Scott replied. He added the please as a last ditch effort at politeness, but it was hopeless. Isaac picked up his lunch tray and walked out of the cafeteria, most likely to eat in the bathroom . Stiles looked back and forth between Scott and the doorway.

“Woah, what was that?”

“Jackson hit Isaac in the face with a kickball, and I took him to the nurse. No big deal,”

“Jeez man that was kinda mean,” Stiles commented. Scott felt his stomach tighten in response. It was easy to ignore Isaac for the next few days. Scott had  the feeling that Isaac was avoiding him too. He didn't want to think about how much he must have hurt Isaac's feelings. Scott didn't know how many friends Isaac had, and Scott may have been the only person that was nice to him. His mother noticed his sullen demeanor, making his favorite, macaroni and cheese, for dinner on the second night.

“Are you okay honey? Is it a girl?” She asked. Scott shook his head. “Is it a boy?” She asked hesitantly. Melissa had discovered his little secret when she found a plethora of River Phoenix  magazine cut outs under his bed after Stand By Me came out. Scott nodded slightly. Melissa gave him a tight hug and told him he could have the tv that night. Scott was glad to have the tv for the night as that meant he could watch the new episode of Miami Vice and for once not rely on Stiles for a scene by scene recap of what happened.

Over the course of five days, Scott felt himself slowly forgetting about Isaac. He lost himself in Stiles' obsession with Lydia and Madonna and his denial of his obsession with Mr. Hale. No matter what Stiles' said, he was definitely crushing hard on Mr. Hale. Scott knew so much about the mysterious man just from what Stiles told him.

“Mr. Hale's birthday is Christmas isn't that weird?” Stiles said one day when he picked Scott up on his way to school. It was strange, but it was weirder that Stiles knew the birthday of his supposedly hated substitute teacher.

“His family owns Hale Bowling Alley over on forty second street. Did you know that?” He asked Scott the next day. Scott shook his head. Why would he know anything about a teacher he had never even seen before? Scott had also learned that Mr. Hale was only a few years older than them, that he owned a husky, and that he liked to wear leather jackets. This all clearly pointed to the fact that Stiles had a raging crush on the guy, but when Scott approached him about it, he clammed up and said he hated the guy's guts.

Scott had all but counted Isaac ancient history when his government teacher scheduled his class in the library. Library classes were great. Teachers expected students to work quietly on whatever project they were supposed to turn in, but everyone just goofed off. To his horror, when Scott walked in to the library, he discovered that the intern was an unassuming little nerd- Isaac. He booked it to the table where he carefully constructed a wall of textbooks and encyclopedias to shield himself from the boy's view. Mr. Harris, his government teacher, walked by and eyed his set up suspiciously.

“What's your topic McCall?” He asked.

“Uh...I don't really have one yet sir,” he explained. It was a lame response. They had had over a week to work on the project, and Scott hadn't even chosen a topic. Harris tutted disapprovingly.

“Go ask the intern for help. The Lahey boy can help you pick a topic and find a book on it,” he commanded. Scott shrunk, wanting to jump off a cliff rather than approach Isaac, but Harris was looking at him expectantly. Scott swallowed thickly and walked over to the circulation desk. Isaac was deep into a book.

“What are you reading?” Scott asked. Isaac held up the book so Scott could see the cover. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. “Um, could you help me with my project?” He asked. Isaac set the book down with a snap, pushing his glasses (now with tape) back up his nose.

“What, so you can yell at me again?” He asked, spinning around in the chair to turn away from him.

“No, Isaac. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I really need your help. Mr. Harris is making me ask you,” Scott pleaded. Isaac thought about this, clearly deciding not to anger a teacher over something stupid and gestured for Scott to follow him.

“You're doing a Progressive Era biography project right?” Scott nodded. “Okay, then how about Henry Ford?” Isaac asked.

“Not a big car fan,” Scott answered quietly. Isaac moved down the shelf of books, long fingers trailing along the spines, humming.

“Jack London? He wrote a lot of nature type adventure books. Y'know, Call of the Wild?” Scott shook his head,

“Never been a nature guy. I like wolves and all, but I can't read a biography about a guy who writes about them,” he reasoned. Isaac considered this, flying to the end of the stack and pulling out a well used book.

“How about Jane Addams? She created settlement houses and did a lot for women's suffrage. She was really a pioneer for social workers,” he held out the book for Scott to take.

“Wow, that sounds great, kind of like what I'm into. I'm stoked to read this,” he said happily. Isaac crossed his arms smugly. Scott remembered who was standing next to him. “Hey man, I'm really sorry for being such a dick. I swear I'll make it up to you,” he promised. Isaac rolled his eyes, walking back to the desk.

“I'll believe it when I see it,” he called back. Scott was bouncing when he got to lunch. He could barely eat his food and bobbed his leg up and down much to Stiles' chagrin. Stiles tried to diffuse Scott by talking about, duh, Mr. Hale.

“Mr. Hale was tutoring me during my study today, and he mentioned that he has keys to the bowling alley and can open it whenever he wants, even late at night when it's supposed to be closed,” he smiled. Scott's jaw dropped. That would be perfect. “What?” Stiles asked. “You have this look on your face like you're about to ask me a huge favor,” he mused.

“That's because I'm about to ask you a huge favor,” Scott started.

“Okay...”

“Would it be possible to get the keys from Mr. Hale, say, tomorrow night? I need the bowling alley,” he begged.

“No way! He'd never give them to me,” Scott laughed.

“No one just casually drops that they have access to a bowling alley 24/7. He wanted you to ask about it. Just use your charms and he'll give them to you I swear,” Stiles huffed in response.

“Well, why do you need them?”

“I can't tell you,”

“Scott!” Stiles protested.

“I can't tell you yet. I will eventually, but right now it's not even anything. Maybe it'll become something if I can get the bowling alley tomorrow night,” Scott rambled. Stiles groaned but ultimately gave in.

Scott was buzzing when Stiles picked him up to go to school the next morning. Scott had gone the whole time thinking of nothing but his plan for Isaac. He knew he shouldn't be expending so much energy on the boy who would kill his reputation if they were found out, but he couldn't help himself.

“Did you get it?!” Scott exclaimed after Stiles rode silently. Stiles still didn't talk, making Scott fear that he hadn't got the keys. “Oh no, now he'll never forgive me, and I'll never get to see him again,” he pouted. Stiles jumped up in his seat.

“Ah ha! I knew it was for someone. Who's the lucky guy?” Stiles teased. Scott shooed him off. “Lucky for you little lover boy, I did get them. Derek was surprisingly easy to win over,” he mused. Scott balked.

“Derek?! You're on a first name basis. Looks like I'm not the only lover boy,” Scott laughed. A deep red blush colored his face. “How did you convince him?” Scott asked.

“I called him saying that my friend needed to impress someone, and he said no problem, that he'd do anything for me  ...which sounded less creepy the way he worded it over the phone,” Stiles finished quietly.

“Oh man, he wants you bad. He wants to rub up and down your little body. I bet he wants to lick your moles,” Stiles' jaw dropped.

“You're disgusting,”

“You know you want it,” Scott replied, waggling his eyebrows. Stiles swerved dangerously towards the oncoming traffic, warning Scott that he was treading on thin ice.  Scott made a beeline for the library when they arrived, apologizing to Stiles. Just as he’d hoped, Isaac was sitting at a table looking over some of his notes for his math class.

“Yo dude, I know how I can make up for being a dick to you,” Scott opened, sliding in next to him. Isaac closed his notebook and leaned back in his chair expectantly. “I’ll pick you up from your house tonight at seven. It’ll be a surprise,” he smiled.

“I can’t,”

“Why not?”

“Star Trek: The Next Generation is on tonight at eight,” he said. Scott groaned.

“C’mon, I want you to go with me,”

“I can’t Scott. I wait all week for this,” Scott wanted to throw up.

“Isaac, I swear to god I will make Stiles watch the goddamn show and tell you exactly what happens in it. He even does voices, it’s great,”

“Fine, I live on 1640 riverside drive. Don’t be late or I’ll tell my dad you’re a solicitor. He’ll be pissed, and you don’t want to see him when he’s pissed,” he warned. Scott nodded and reluctantly rose when the bell went off, signaling the start of class.

Scott would be lying if he said he remembered anything from the rest of the day. Mr. Harris berated him for ignoring the lesson, but Scott didn’t care. Nothing could bring him down from the high of bringing Isaac to the Hale’s bowling alley. He had already asked his mom to use the car for the night, making up an excuse about having to go visit some laboratory for a science project. As smooth as he was, Melissa knew something was up at dinner.

“Wow Scott, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat meatloaf so quickly. This must be some laboratory you’re going to,” she mused. Scott nodded.

“Uh, yeah. I just want to get it done early y’know,”

“Wow, doing things ahead of schedule? That’s not like you,” Scott shrugged.

“New year, new me,” he replied. Melissa laughed.

“It’s October, Scott, we’re well into the year,” she looked at him thoughtfully for  a moment, taking in her thoroughly weird son. “You are a strange one Scott, but okay, you go have fun at your science lab,” she sighed, picking the plates off the table and placing them in the sink. Scott gave her a tight hug in thanks and rushed out the door, leaving it swinging on its hinges.

Scott got kinda lost looking for Isaac’s house. He looked up a map of the area, but the writing was so small. He vaguely remembered going to a birthday party (for Jackson maybe?) on that street when he was in elementary school, but he couldn’t even remember what he had for breakfast let alone directions to a street he visited a decade ago. He rolled up beside a pretty blonde girl walking a dog who gave him directions. Scott’s heart beat a little faster when he saw it was five minutes past seven. Would Isaac alert his dad now? Scott didn’t want to know.

Luckily, Isaac was waiting on the curb by his house when Scott finally turned onto the right street.

“Sorry I’m late, I had a hard time finding the street. Why are you waiting on the curb?”

“I didn’t want you to have to come up to the house. My dad doesn’t take kindly to strangers, especially to ones whisking away his son to a mystery location on a school night,” Isaac chides gently. Scott just unlocks the door for him to get inside. Isaac was still wearing the same lame clothing he wore to school, but Scott couldn’t help but think that it suited him. “So where are we going?” He asked. Scott smirked, turning up the song on the radio.

“You’ll find out,”

Isaac let out a huge groan when they reached the bowling alley. It wasn’t exactly the reaction Scott was going for, but he was sure he could turn that frown upside down.

“I suck at bowling,” he complained. “Actually I suck at basically every sport, but I especially suck at bowling,” he heaved the door open like it weighed a million pounds. Scott jiggled the keys in the lock and silently thanked Stiles for being able to seduce Derek into giving him the keys.

Hale Bowling Alley looked the same as any other bowling alley. It had a black carpet with weird little neon shapes in it, gum stuck underneath the tables, and smelled faintly of deodorant.

“Stiles said Derek left open one lane we can play on it’ll be great. I even brought a boombox we can play a cassette on,” Scott wiggled his eyebrows. Isaac narrowed his eyes but ultimately followed Scott over to the open lane. Isaac went first, concentrating deeply on the marbled ball in his hands and the glossy hardwood floor in front of him. In one sweep, he released the ball, and it promptly rolled into the gutter. After the third repeat of this event, Scott piped up: “Maybe we should put the bumpers up,” he giggled. A flush crept up Isaac’s neck.

Scott played the radio loudly, but it was just a commercial for most of the time. When Take on Me by A-ha came on, Isaac motioned him for him to turn it up. He abandoned bowling, sliding down the lane dancing terribly to the song. His gangly limbs moved ungracefully to the beat, but Scott felt compelled to join him. They shimmied and shook up and down the little alley until their skin was slick with sweat and Isaac couldn’t stop smiling.

“Are we cool now?” Scott asked. Isaac sat panting in one of the plastic chairs.

“Yeah we’re cool,”

“...but are we really cool? Isaac I want us to be friends,” Scott stated. Isaac looked up at him suspiciously.

“Not that I don’t like sneaking out to deserted bowling alleys with you Scott, but I gotta wonder why you want to be friends with me. It’s not exactly like we’re cut from the same cloth,” Scott didn’t have a very good answer to that question.

“I dont know. I just like spending time with you,” Isaac considered this.

“Listen, I don’t want to put your status as mega jock on the chopping block, so how about we chill on the weekends?” he suggested. Scott’s eyes lit up at the idea.

“How about a movie night at my house on Saturday?” Scott asked, practically jumping up and down.

“Okay, but I’m picking the movie,” Isaac answered.

\---------------------------

Scott was extremely nervous for Isaac to come over. He’s just a dude man. You’re just friends. Pretend like it’s Stiles coming over He thought to himself as he hurriedly cleaned the living room. He even emptied a bag of chips into a bowl on the coffee table. Melissa stood with her arms crossed in the doorway.

“It’ not Stiles coming over is it?” She asked. Scott deflated.

“How could you tell?”

“Because when Stiles comes over you just shove everything on the floor and tell him to watch his step,” Scott sighed.

“It’s a new friend mom. His name is Isaac. I just don’t want him figuring out how much of a slob I am yet,” he explained. She rolled her eyes.

“I see, you want to make it a surprise,” she chuckled. “Alright, you two have fun. I’m off to work. I’ll be home maybe around 11:30,” she waved a quick goodbye. Scott sat on the couch, hoping Isaac wouldn’t notice the apple juice stain on the carpet from when he was three or the crack in the window from last summer. After a few minutes, a knock came on the door.

“Come in!” Scott called. Was that rude? He wondered. He always just told Stiles to come on in, but maybe Isaac would think it was impolite.

“Hey you,” a deep voice greeted as it plopped down on the couch next to Scott with decided comfort and ease. Isaac dressed the most casually Scott had ever seen him in a dark blue crew neck sweater, brown cords, and penny loafers. Scott’s heart sped up at the close proximity.

“What movie did you pick? It better be good, I cleaned the house for you,” Isaac looked back at him, startled.

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” he said incredulously. Scott punched him playfully on the shoulder.

“What? You think I have guests over when my house looks like a tornado hit it?” he asked, ignoring the fact that he regularly had Stiles over when his house looked like a bomb exploded. Isaac shook his head and pulled three tapes out of a messenger bag.

“The entire Star Wars trilogy!” He said excitedly. Scott forced a smile, but Stiles had been trying to get him to watch the franchise for years, and it never appealed to him. “What? You’re making a weird face,” Isaac’s face fell.

“Well, I just uh, haven’t exactly seen any of the Star Wars movies,” he rubbed the back of his neck. Isaac’s mouth dropped.

“Are you serious? Well that’s even better! You’re in for a treat!” He exclaimed, running over to VHS player and popping in the first tape. Scott liked seeing Isaac so excited about something. Letters appeared across a starry background. Isaac read them aloud in a dramatic voice, causing Scott to laugh. “Scott, this is serious business be quiet,” he chastised, but Scott kept giggling. He had to ask Isaac what was happening throughout the entire movie, but Isaac was happy to explain, in great detail with too much feeling, what was going on. When the first movie ended, Scott got up to go to the bathroom and spied two yardsticks leaning against the wall. He threw one to Isaac and shouted:

“Light saber fight!” The two promptly engaged in a heated battle which ended with Scott on his knees bowed under the threat of Isaac’s yardstick and dying a theatrical death. Isaac smiled down at him.

“Time for the next movie?” He asked. They spent the rest of the night watching the trilogy, eventually falling asleep in a heap on the couch in the middle of Return of the Jedi. Melissa yawned as she walked in the door at midnight, later than she would have liked to have gotten home. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lump on the couch and walked over to inspect it. A tall boy with curly brown hair, Isaac she presumed, was passed out with his head resting on her son’s stomach. Scott was contorted in some uncomfortable position with his legs over the back of the sofa and his head hanging towards the floor. Isaac was using her son’s letterman jacket as a blanket. She scoffed.  

“Friends, riiight,” she said quietly to herself, padding up the stairs to her room.

Movie night became a regular thing for Isaac and Scott. Sometimes Stiles joined in, but Sheriff Stilinksi liked having his son around on weekends, so mostly it was just the pair of them. It became a comfortable routine. Isaac would show up to Scott’s house around six or seven, then one of them would choose a couple movies to watch. Invariably, they always ended up asleep on the couch by the third movie. One night, Scott picked a fairly risque movie.

“Scott, I can’t watch Dirty Dancing,” Isaac stated. “I know it’s only rated PG-13, but my dad would kill me if he found out I saw that,”

“C’mon, my mom doesn’t want me watching it either, but she’s not gonna be home all night. Don’t you want to do something naughty for a change?” Scott asked, drawing so close to Isaac’s face that the other boy could feel the warmth of Scott’s breath on his lips. Isaac’s eyes flicked from Scott’s warm brown eyes to his lips and back to his eyes before he uttered a barely audible:

“Okay,” and that was all Scott needed to start the tape. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, aware of the strange sexual nature of the movie and that it would be a little weird to sit as close as they normally do. However, Scott inched closer to Isaac with every second of the movie. It wasn’t a conscious decision. It was just something that came with being so comfortable with someone. They laughed and poked fun at the characters.

“Y’know, when I was a kid I wanted to be a dancer like them,” Scott said quietly during a lull in the film. Isaac’s head spun.

“Really?” He asked. Scott nodded without looking back at him. “Maybe that’s why you’re so good at sports now. It takes grace to dance, it takes grace to play sports,” he mused. Love is Strange began to play in the movie, and Isaac shot a nervous glance at Scott. They were both aware that this would be an uncomfortable part of the movie. They watched it once in silence, and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

“Oh my god what was that?” Scott asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

“That was supposed to be sexy? That was ridiculous!” Isaac’s stomach hurt from laughing.

“Dude we so have to watch that again,” Scott said, rewinding the tape and playing it over. Once again, they were rolling on the floor, trying to contain their laughter, and Scott rewound it once more. At this point, they had the scene memorized. They ran to separate sides of the room to parody the scene.

“Silvia…,” Scott said in a deep voice, echoing the voice on screen.

“Yes Mickey?” Isaac asked.

“How do you call your loverboy?” He asked in a falsely grandiose voice. Isaac feigned a demure look.

“Come ere’ loverboy!”

“And if he doesn’t answer?”

“Oh loverboy,”

“And if he still doesn’t answer?” Scott teased. They drew close until Scott held Isaac’s shoulders.

“I simply say

Baby,

Oohh baby

My sweet baby

You're the one” he writhed in his arms. They repeated the last verse together. Once the scene ended, they froze in place, suddenly aware of how compromising their position was. Isaac broke the silence.

“So, that was really gay…” he trailed off. Hearing no response from Scott, he turned to face him but was greeted by Scott crashing his lips into his own. At first Isaac was startled, but he leaned into the kiss, feeling the electricity running through Scott’s body. Their lips parted, and Scott pulled away from Isaac.

“Woah, oh my god, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what that was,” Scott rubbed the nape of his neck and averted his eyes. Isaac grabbed his forearm, bringing his attention back up to his face.

“It’s okay,” he said gently. “I liked it,”

 

\----------------

 

Movie night was a lot more interesting from there on in. Scott would constantly suggest sport movies at which Isaac would gag and suggest something in the science fiction genre. Scott usually caved because he did actually like sci fi, and a sports movie would only leave Isaac asking him a million questions throughout the whole thing.

“You know nothing about sports Isaac,” Scott said one day when Isaac had agreed to watch Hoosiers. Isaac was lying curled up next to Scott on the loveseat in front of the television set at the McCall household. Scott ran his fingers lazily through Isaac’s curls.

“I know. I’m really bad at them,” he explained, leaning into Scott’s touch. The dark haired boy shook his head.

“You are. Too bad, I’d love to be able to watch one of these movies with you without having to explain everything. Or maybe you could see me play one time,” Scott smiled. Isaac rested his head on his chest and contemplated this to the sound of Scott’s heartbeat. The conversation stuck with Isaac, making him feel guilty, like he was a bad boyfriend.

Isaac’s thoughts were still fixated on Scott’s nonchalant comment that Monday in school. Isaac tapped a pen on his desk in homeroom, listening half-heartedly to the morning announcements. Lunch that day was diced ham; the photography club was selling senior photos for only twenty five bucks; and the basketball team was playing their rivals at their next game. Isaac’s head snapped up. The basketball team? That would be perfect! He could go see Scott play as a surprise.

He took out a few books about basketball from the library and even resorted to asking his father about the game, but all he received in response was a series of grunts and insults hurled his way. Over the next few days, he took notes on the basics of the game , quizzed himself, and tried to dress casually for the game in a red sweatshirt and jeans cuffed at the bottom with converse.

Of course he had no one to go to the game with, so he picked a spot in the bleachers next to Mrs. McCall. She greeted him kindly, seeing him passed out on her couch enough times to cultivate a mild friendship. He considered sitting next to Stiles, but although he had heard so much about Stiles, Scott’s friend was still in the dark about their relationship.

Scott was glorious. Even though Isaac had done a fair amount of research about basketball, he was still confused when the game began. Despite his uncertainty, he was sure that his Scott was a star player. He blocked, rebounded, and dribbled (Isaac kind of thought that everyone was supposed to do that, but it still looked impressive to him). Isaac cheered when Beacon Hills scored and booed when the other team did.

Their team, clad in bright red uniforms, met on the sidelines at the end of the game for a debriefing from the coach. The usually cantankerous guy was in a good mood from their win and made the talk brief. Isaac jogged down the seats of the bleachers to congratulate his friend.

“Scott!” Isaac breathed once his toes tapped the ground. Scott spun around with a huge smile. “You were so great!” He exclaimed, careful to keep his space from the teenager.

“Oh thanks dude,” Scott said offhandedly, turning back to his teammates. Isaac tentatively reached out a hand to tap Scott’s shoulder.

“I was hoping to get a ride home from you and Stiles? My dad dropped me off, and I have no way of getting home,” he explained. Scott looked at him incredulously.

“Sorry guys, be right back. Isaac’s looking for the book I borrowed back, for the library,” he told his teammates. Isaac shouldn’t have been surprised. He knew that Scott would keep their relationship a secret, but it never occurred to him that Scott wouldn’t even call him a friend. “C’mon Isaac, let’s go talk in the equipment room,” he suggested, roughly grabbing Isaac’s forearm and pulling him to an unused supply closet on the other side of the gym. Once inside, he closed the door, leaving them in dim yellow light. “What do you think you’re doing?” Scott asked through gritted teeth. Isaac backed up against the door.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” he stammered. Scott ran his hands frantically through his hair.

“Isaac, no one can know about this! My reputation will be in the trash if they know I’m hanging around with...with you!” Scott spat.

“You bastard, you’re the one who took me out! You’re the one who saved me in gym and then made me go to the bowling alley with you, so don’t go blaming me! I don’t think it’s unreasonable to expect a certain degree of respect in public!” Isaac drummed up the courage to confront Scott, poking a finger at the shorter boy’s chest.

“But your whole life isn’t at stake here!” Scott shouted, pulling at his hair.

“It takes two to have a relationship Scott. I can’t just be your booty call for movies on friday night! I can’t be in a relationship like this,” Isaac’s voice broke over the last phrase. Scott moved in, hugging the taller boy to try and calm him.

“I’m sorry Isaac, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he said quietly. Isaac silenced him with his lips, slow and sweet, tangling his fingers in the boy’s coarse black hair.

Scott could feel Isaac’s pulse pick up with his hand on his neck. Scott broke the kiss to rest his forehead against the taller boy’s. “Fuck, you look so hot in that red sweatshirt,” he panted. Isaac chuckled. “But I’d bet you’d look better with it off,” he raised an eyebrow. Isaac eyed him cautiously, but Scott reached for the hem of Isaac’s shirt without hesitation. It didn’t take long for Scott to follow suit. The griminess of the ground was surprisingly easy to ignore, and Scott’s body was hard and lean against the soft pallor of Isaac’s. Scott’s hand toyed with the waistband of Isaac’s Calvin Kleins, discreetly slipping below to palm Isaac’s erection. Isaac bolted up, eyes wide.

“Woah Scott are we going there?” He asked. Scott nodded a reply, leaning into Isaac’s neck to suck the skin. “B-but, I’m not exactly...experienced,” Isaac said delicately. Scott gave him a quizzical look and promptly exploded in laughter. “Hey it’s not funny!” Isaac cried like a scorned child.

“Like a virgin, touched for the very first time,” Scott sang, crawling over to Isaac.

“Oh my god, shut up you jerk,” Isaac retorted. Scott bent to pull down Isaac’s pants.

“Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine,” he continued, tossing the trousers aside and beginning to work on his underwear. Isaac was about to protest when a warm sensation engulfed his penis.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, leaning back against the wall. Scott’s head bobbed up and down rhythmically, and Isaac couldn’t resist twisting his hands in his hair. Scott wrote the alphabet with his tongue up and down the length of Isaac’s cock, knowing there was no way Isaac would make it to J let alone Z. Isaac instinctively pushed down on Scott’s head, causing the shorter boy to gag.

“I can’t take that much of you sorry babe,” he said coming up for air, his hand working furiously and placing a sloppy kiss on Isaac’s forehead. Isaac let out a whimper, trying to hold out for a moment longer. Scott smirked and went back down on the boy. Isaac’s breaths became uneven, the little noises he made became more frequent, and his back arched slightly.

“Scott,” he muttered, coming in Scott’s mouth in ecstasy and collapsing in a heap on the floor. Scott wiped the liquid from his mouth and joined his boyfriend on the floor. Isaac looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Did you swallow that?”

“Yeah,”  Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“What’s it taste like?” He asked. Scott shrugged.

“Kinda sweet actually. Did you eat pineapples recently?” Isaac just rested his head on Scott’s shoulder.

They sat there, the two unlikely boys, holding hands in the dim quiet. Isaac was the first to speak.

“I think we should break up,” he suggested quietly. Scott pulled away, looking hurt. “I just don’t want to ruin your reputation,” he explained. Scott shook his head.

“No, no way. I may have been an asshole earlier about that, but I never want to give up you just so I can hang out with some popular douchebags,”

“No, I won’t let you. I want to break up,” Isaac stood up, donning his shirt and searching the floor for his underwear.

“Isaac you can’t do this to me!” Scott shouted, standing up and grabbing Isaac’s underpants off the floor before the taller boy could snatch them. “I need you so much. You can’t just leave me now!” He pleaded, holding the undergarments hostage to keep Isaac from leaving. Isaac stood with his arms crossed.

“I can’t Scott,” tears began to well up in Isaac’s eyes. “I want to be alone,” he finished. Scott threw the pants to the ground in anger. Isaac stooped to pick them up and turned away from Scott to pull them on.

“But- I love you,” Scott whispered as the door slammed. And just like that, Isaac was out of his life.

\-----

Scott never thought of himself as the clingy romantic type, but he couldn’t help feeling like a cliche in the days after their breakup. He made Stiles listen to his moaning at lunchtime and usually ignored his friend’s flirtations with the student teacher. One day he decided to actually pay attention.

“He’s not a real teacher dude! And I’m 18, so it’s totally legal!” Stiles defended himself.

“I have no idea if it’s legal, but it is definitely creepy. You should ask your dad if it’s legal,” Scott suggested. Stiles’ face became a deep shade of red.

“I can’t tell my dad about Derek,” he muttered.

“What? Are you saying your dad wouldn’t be cool with you being gay?” Scott asked, nonplussed. Stiles waved him off.

“No, no no. I’m sure he knows I’m gay. I watched Teen Wolf like 25 times just so I could see Michael J. Fox in short shorts, it’s pretty obvious. I just don’t think he’d be okay with Derek,” Stiles hid his face in his hands and groaned.

“What’s not to like about Derek?” Scott asked. Stiles gave him a look like he just said he rode a dinosaur to school.

“You still haven’t seen Derek have you? The dude may be totally smokin’ but he also looks like he could crush me with his pinky finger. And that stubble of his really scratches up my skin. You know it’s baby soft, I’m surprised my dad hasn’t noticed yet,” he thought. “Anyway, if I tell him I’m dating him, and it’s not legal, I don’t want him to kick my ass right there,” he finished. The pair sat in silence for a minute before Stiles smiled from ear to ear. “Scott…” he said. His friend grunted.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, massaging his temples, bracing himself for the ridiculous task he was about to be asked to do.

“Will you ask my dad for me? Just be like ‘oh I was wondering about this law for class’ and it’ll work!” He asked excitedly. Scott sighed but agreed to help out his friend after Stiles had persuaded Derek to give up the keys to the bowling alley.

Scott initiated the awkward conversation a couple days later while Stiles was running an errand for his father. Scott had known Sheriff Stilinski for so long that it was no longer uncomfortable to be alone in his house without Stiles.

“So...Sheriff,” he began, trying to act nonchalant sitting on the couch. “We’re learning about local laws and stuff in school, and I was wondering if it was legal for an 18 year old to date, say, a 25 year old who was maybe a student teacher?” He asked, aware that the question sounded way too specific. Sheriff came in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and sat down in the adjacent recliner.

“Are you interested in Derek Hale Scott? I was under the impression that you had your eye on the Lahey boy,” he mused, taking a sip from his mug. Meanwhile, Scott felt his face heat up and beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. Noticing Scott’s anguish, the Sheriff sat up. “Oh no no, was I not supposed to know that? I’m sorry. Stiles has kind of a big mouth as I’m sure you know, gets that from his mother. Don’t worry I don’t mind, and I definitely won’t tell anyone,” he winked. “But are you interested in Hale, because I can’t condone that with him being a student teacher…,” he trailed off. Scott was quick to interrupt his thought.

“Oh, no Sheriff I’m not going after Derek Hale or anything. To tell you the truth I’ve never even seen the guy. I only know what Stiles tells me about him, and you know when he has a crush on somebody he can really exagger-,” he cut himself off. Apparently, Stiles wasn’t the only one with a blabber mouth. Sheriff’s face was visibly shaking, and the grip on his coffee cup was threatening to break the ceramic.

“You mean to tell me my son is gallivanting around with that...meathead?” He spat. Scott held up his hands.

“It’s just an innocent crush,” he clarified, even though he was sure it was much more than that. “They haven’t done anything. I swear. You know Stiles, he has such a big imagination. He probably just wants to know for his fantasies,” he reasoned. Sheriff grimaced at the thought of his son’s fantasies. “Don’t worry, I’m not gunning for Derek either. I’m not gunning for anyone at the moment,” he mumbled. That made the Sheriff perk up.

“Wait, I thought you were in a relationship with Lahey. That’s what Stiles told me,” he said innocently. Scott shook his head.

“No, we had kind of a falling out. We’re not together anymore, not that we were ever publicly together,” he exhaled deeply. Sheriff clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Relationships are work Scott. Don’t give up on Isaac. I know he can be kind of a stubborn kid, but he’s sweet. His father doesn’t know about you two, and I wouldn’t want to tell him knowing the type of man he is, but he told me a couple weeks ago that he had never seen Isaac happier. He was so proud that his son was out doing things in the world with friends instead of sitting alone reading or doing homework. You did that Scott. You made Isaac’s life a little better, and I bet he’s made a difference in your life too,” he said. Scott pondered the idea. He definitely liked having someone besides Stiles to talk to, someone with which he had a different dynamic. He thought back to how he felt when he walked by Isaac’s locker or when he bantered with him in the library and decided, yeah, Isaac did make his life brighter.

“But sheriff, I don’t know what to do. Isaac dumped me,” he said pleadingly. Stiles’ dad looked at him with sad eyes.

“Then you’re just gonna have to wait Scott. Don’t push him. He’ll come to you,” he said wisely. Just at that moment, Stiles clamored through the door with an armful of produce.

“What’s up party people?” He asked, setting the load down on the counter. His dad rose from his seat, pointing a finger menacingly in his direction.

“Stiles, you stay away from Derek Hale do you hear me?” He threatened. Stiles stepped back and shot Scott a dirty look.

“Well that’s gonna be kinda hard considering he teaches me in class every day,” he responded. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and turned to walk upstairs.

“You know what I mean Stiles, I better not catch you with him,” he continued. When he was gone, Stiles collapsed next to Scott on the couch.

“Dude, I can’t believe you told my dad about Derek,” Stiles groaned.

“I can’t believe you told your dad about Isaac,” Scott retorted.

\------

Isaac set his homework aside to start preparing dinner for his little family. He didn’t consider himself a good cook, but he could make his way around a ham or some spaghetti, and his father normally didn’t complain unless it was truly inedible. The older man appeared in the doorway and watched as Isaac chopped onions on a cutting board.

“Are you going anywhere tonight?” He asked, leaning against the wall. Isaac stiffened. Any conversation with his father was never a good thing.

“No, it’s a school night. I have to study for an English test,” he answered.

“Well you speak English right. How hard do you have to study for it?” he ruminated. Isaac continued with the preparations.

“It’s a test on a book, Moby Dick,” He responded. He could hear his father shifting his weight from one foot to the next. Isaac ignored him and poured oil into a saucepan.

“What’s wrong with you kid?” The man asked, catching Isaac off guard. Isaac spun to face him, a confused look screwing up his face. “You’ve always been a weird kid. You’re too into science fiction and movies. You have huge posters of Spock and Kirk on your wall, and you eat macaroni and cheese in front of Masterpiece Theater regularly. Not to mention you spend every waking minute studying for school. I thought you were just a freak, but you seemed to magically get more normal a few months ago. You were doing stuff after school, and you actually seemed like a happy kid. I was proud to have you as a son for those three months. Now, you’re back to your freak ways,” he complained, crossing his arms like a child. Isaac pretended like the words didn’t hurt.

“I’m not unhappy because I have pictures of Spock and Kirk on my wall. That makes me pretty happy actually. I’ve never been unhappy really, just sometimes I’m happier than others,” he found himself saying. He didn’t know why he was elaborating so much. Normally he tried to answer his father’s questions with monosyllabic answers as much as possible.

“Well then what’s changed?” He asked. Isaac thought for a moment, watching the onions brown up in the pan.

“Scott,” he said quietly.

“Who?”

“Scott,” he said louder. “Scott. The reason I was so happy, so normal, as you put it, was because I was dating a boy named Scott,” Isaac said quickly, his heart beating in his chest. As his father grew angrier and angrier, Isaac became happier. He had never thought about the impact Scott had on his life, and now that he acknowledged the hole left by his absence, it grew deeper. The more he thought about it, the more stupid he realized he was for breaking up with him. Scott didn’t care about his reputation anymore, so why did Isaac care so much about Scott’s rep?

Isaac received a very harsh beating that night, but nothing could bring him down from Scott. He set a plan into place to win him back.

\----

Scott and Stiles were not huge on school spirit. In fact, they had never been to any school sanctioned event, save sports games, before this talent show. They were only going to the talent show because the whole basketball team had to show up to support their coach who apparently was going to make origami using used coffee filters. The team had tried to figure out how that was possible and how that was a talent, but Coach offered little explanation. After they saw the performance, they were still equally confused as everything just looked like a lumpy snake and not the swan or duck it was supposed to be.

Jackson spent the majority of the show making fun of the acts. Some of them were actually very good like the girl rock band put together by Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, but Jackson ignored this fact. Scott and Stiles sat pinching each other, trying to keep their eyes open through yet another rendition of “Don’t Stop Believing” by Journey sung in a wobbly voice and tearful eyes. A cool disaffected voice came over the loudspeaker announcing the next act.

“And now we will be hearing from Isaac Lahey and his rendition of “Mickey” the pa clicked off. Scott did a double take, asking Stiles if his ears were playing tricks on him. He couldn’t believe that shy little Isaac Lahey with his tweed pants and red bowtie would get up on stage and sing a song by Toni Basil. Sure enough, a shaking Isaac walked up on stage. He gripped the microphone tightly with two hands, placing his mouth too closely to the mic and causing ear piercing feedback.

“Sorry. Um, this is Toni Basil’s Mickey, but I’m renaming it Scotty,” he smiled, the pink of his cheeks deepening. Scott’s mouth dropped as the boy unzipped his long jacket, exposing an absurd red and blue male cheerleader uniform with matching pom poms. The cheesy music started, and he started shaking his hips along with the beat of the drum.

“ Oh, Scotty , you're so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey, Scotty

Hey, Scotty,” he sang cheerfully, dancing just like the music video. He repeated the verse twice more, and suddenly ten girls jumped up on stage to dance in a carefully choreographed cheer with him. Vocals started up again, and Isaac fell to knees to sing dramatically at center stage:

“Hey, Scotty

You've been around all night

And that's a little long

You think you've got the right

But I think you've got it wrong

Why can't you say goodnight

So you can take me home, Scotty

'Cause when you say you will

It always means you won't

You're givin' me the chills, baby

Please, baby don't

Every night you still leave me alone, Scotty,” he sang seductively. Scott blushed, feeling embarrassed at the sexual references and also feeling bad that Isaac had felt alone. He also felt stupid that he identified with such a silly song. The crowd roared with approval. Isaac stood back up to prance around the stage with his pom poms.

“Oh, Scotty, what a pity

You don't understand

You take me by the heart

When you take me by the hand

Oh, Scotty, you're so pretty

Can't you understand

It's guys like you, Scotty

Oh, what you do, Scotty, do, Scotty

Don't break my heart, Scotty,” he cheered out. Scott stood up abruptly from his seat, startling Stiles and falling into the aisle. He raced up to the stage, ignoring the dirty looks from the faculty. Isaac grinned from ear to ear and grabbed Scott’s arms, drawing him in to sing closer to him.

“ So come on and give it to me anyway you can

Anyway you want to do it

I'll take it like a man

Oh, please baby, please

Don't leave me in the damn, Scotty,” he sang. He looked down right dirty singing those lyrics, and Scott loved it. Scott joined in the fun, belting out the embarrassing song with his name substituted in it and ending with one hand clasped with Isaac’s and the other wielding a blue pom pom. The auditorium stood to applaud them. The couple turned to each other, panting heavily from the dance routine.

“So, will you break my heart Scotty?” Isaac smirked. Scott answered him by pulling him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
